Misunderstanding
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Hermione sees something and assumes the worst can Draco convice her it's not true? Please Review! Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.


Misunderstanding

I'm sitting in the library purposely missing the date I had set up with my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. It's not like he will care he should be too busy snogging some other girl right now, just like I saw him earlier.

"Hermone?" I hear him call, "What are you doing in here? Did you lose track of time and forget to meet me for our date?"

"I'm studying," I reply, "and no I did not lose track of time."

"But you were supposed to meet me over an hour ago," He tells me.

"I know," I reply still not looking at him.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks, "What did I do?"

"I don't know Malfoy, what did you do?" I question.

"It must be bad if you have resorted to surnames," he says taking a seat across from me.

"That's how I greet someone I have no connection to," I say calmly.

"No connection to?" he asks, "So you have no connection to your boyfriend?"

"Oh that's right I forgot to inform you," I say coolly, "I have no boyfriend."

"What?" he says confused, "I'm your boyfriend."

"No, you **were** my boyfriend," I tell him, "I would have told you but you were a little busy at the moment."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He yells angrily.

"I would appreciate it if you lowered your voice, this is a library and people are trying to study," I say.

"I don't care if they are trying to study," he hisses, "I want an explanation from you now."

"You want an explanation?" I ask, "Then think about what you've done, I think you will figure out why we are no longer together."

"What did I do?" he questions, "Why are you so angry?"

"What could you possibly have done to make me angry?" I ask, "It must be a regular occurrence if you can't realize what you did."

"A regular occurrence?" he repeats, "I haven't done anything."

"So it was my imagination that I saw you kissing Lavender Brown?" I say laughing, "What the bloody hell is so great about Lavender Brown that every man is just drawn to her?" Draco looks white, "Didn't think I saw that? Oh I did."

"I didn't kiss her," he says.

"Don't lie to me," I snap, "I saw you and you weren't pushing her away."

"I didn't kiss her," he replies, "She attacked me. She is worse than the giant squid, it's almost impossible to get her off when she latches on."

"Right," I reply, "That's why she looked at me smugly over your shoulder?"

"Yes!" he exclaims, "She is bloody crazy. When I finally got her off she was mumbling about how the ugly little witch would finally realize she wasn't wanted. I think she has lost her mind talking about herself in third person like that."

"She wasn't talking about herself," I reply, "She was talking about me."

"Then she really is crazy if she thinks you are ugly," he replies, "Especially if she thinks you are not wanted," He then pulls me close enough so I can feel his erection against me, "I always want you and always will."

"So you really did try to get her off of you," I say, "You didn't kiss her back?"

"I would never cheat on you," he tells me, "Especially with that psycho ugly slag."

"I love you Draco," I tell him with a smile.

"I love you too Hermione," he replies giving me a sweet kiss.

I pull away and look up at him throw my lashes, "Now how about I help you with your not so little problem?" I ask grabbing the bulge in his pants making him groan.

"In the library?" he questions with a smile when I nod in response, "That's been a fantasy of mine with my little bookworm."

"Really?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, let's go do something restricted in the restricted section," he replies with a smirk, "You'll have to be quiet though, people are trying to study. I know you are a screamer, love but you will have to save it for later. You know I love making you scream my name for all the Slytherins or Gryffindors to hear so let's forget the silencing charm tonight when we go back to one of our dorms."

I look over my shoulder to see a fuming Lavender Brown, "I think we should put on a special show for a certain Gryffindor later tonight so I say me dorm."

He notices where I'm looking and replies, "I love it when your Slytherin side shows." He kisses me again as he leads me to the Restricted Section.

**Thanks for reading and please review! Also PM me if you are interested in betaing for me.**


End file.
